


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jean Kirschstein comes over to your house and noti/ces that you haven't been getting any sleep. Naturally, he helps with that.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick things before we begin.
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (E/C) - Eye color

When you finished your homework, you realized that you still had to call a friend back. He had called you earlier, but you couldn't answer. You picked up the phone and went to his contact to call him.  
"Hey (Y/N)! What's up?" you heard the familiar voice of Jean Kirschstein ask.  
"Just wanted to call you back. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at your house for the weekend?"  
You smiled. You always loved Jean's company. You answered him, "Sure! I'm done with all of my homework, so you can come over now if you want."  
"Okay. I'll see you soon!"  
"Bye."  
You sighed as you set down the phone. Maybe a little time with Jean was what you needed, considering how little sleep you've been getting.


End file.
